


an unknown

by spoke



Category: Yoroiden Samurai Troopers | Ronin Warriors
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-26
Updated: 2019-12-26
Packaged: 2021-02-26 04:35:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 120
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21963682
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/spoke/pseuds/spoke
Summary: I do not even know where this came from, but I hope you like it.
Comments: 2
Kudos: 3
Collections: Yuletide Madness 2019





	an unknown

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Ryuutchi](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ryuutchi/gifts).



> I do not even know where this came from, but I hope you like it.

The hard glitter in Rowen’s eyes was really creeping him out, like. That did not even look like his friend’s expression, but he didn’t think it was possession either. 

Or Rajura fucking with him, that was always a possibility. “Uh, Rowen? Buddy?” he tried, and dodged the arrow that came his way.

“Not so much, ‘pal.’ ” The archer snapped, sighting him again.

Kento growled and knocked the ground out from under him, smirking at his friend’s shocked expression. “Did you really just airquote at me? Dude, we gotta have a talk after I knock some sense into you.” 

“ _Try it_ ,” Rowen growled, and then there was too much dodging on both sides for either of them to talk for awhile.


End file.
